The Safe House
by BellsDreamer
Summary: This story is all about the Braxton brothers growing up in mangrove river. Brax is 17 but when he is 18 he can finally be the legal guardian of Heath and Casey. it follows the struggles and pain the River boys went through in Mangrove River.


** Original characters **

**-** Brax (Darryl Braxton)- 17

**- **Heath Braxton - 15

**- **Casey Braxton - 7

**- **Sean Braxton - 46 (dad)

**-** Cheryl Braxton - 41 ( mum)

**My created characters **

- Daniel - 18 ( brother of Dominic)

**- **Dominic - 14 ( Heath's best friend)

**- **Ryan - 17 ( best friend of Brax)

**- **Tony - 17 ( Zoe's Boyfriend)

**- **Zoe - 17 ( Jade's older sister)

**- **Jade - 15 ( has a crush on Heath)

Chapter One

The three Braxton brothers turned up at the 'safe house'. It was a old, rundown and an abandoned house of which no one lived in, but to the River boys it was a place where they could all go when things got tough, everyone of them had a key so any River boy or Girl can come and go as they please.

Brax opened the door and saw both Daniel and Dominic watching a football game on a cheap tv. "Hey Brax, how are you, come sit down watch the game with us" said Daniel as he moved over on the couch to allow Brax to sit down. the TV was static and barley watchable.

Heath and Casey came in the house and was quickly welcomed, " Hey Heath, Hey Case" said Dom as he hi-fived Heath,"Hey Case, i got you something from our home it's a old toy that Dom use to play with when he was your age" Dan picked up a small blue car and gave it to Case, Casey just smiled and began playing with it, "what do you say Case?" asked Brax, "Thank you, Dan and Dom" Casey said while playing with his new Car

Soon enough the questions were asked of why they were there, "let me guess your Dad?" asked Dan, Brax just nodded " what about you two?" Asked Heath, " we uh got evicted, we have no home" Said Dan quietly Then quickly skulking his beer.

Both Dominic and Daniel have been on their own for a few months now, since their mother and father bailing on them Daniel has had to take care and be the care taker of Dom, both brothers have been struggling for a while but Dan was never the one to ask for help and Dom he would just follow what Dan doesand trust that it is the right thing to do.

"Just live here for as long as you have to" Brax said, "Thats what we were planing" said Dan with a slight chuckle.

When everything became silent and all you could hear is the tv, Ryan came in bursting through the door. "Hey guys, what's up" he said as he went to join the rest to watch the game.

"Why you here?" Asked Dom, "mum brought home another guy" everyone just laughed so did Ryan.

Ryan's family use to be perfect and normal, lived in a beautiful place called Redbrooke, until his parents got divorced, his father left and Ryan hadn't seen him since, his mother soon became broke and thats when he moved to Mangrove River, he lives right next door to the Braxton's and soon enough became good friends with Brax.

Half an hour had gone by and the game was over, they all decided to go to the beach, the weather was great, waves were awesome and everyone was having a good time, the beach can make you forget your worries and life.

Tony and his girlfriend Zoe and her sister Jade came running down the sand and straight away grabbed their board and went for the waves.

Tony lives in a place right near Mangrove River called Samson Road with his dad Mike, Zoe and Jade. Zoe and Jade's mother died from cancer a year ago and after it happened they moved in with Tony and his dad.

The ocean is incredible thing in this world, it can make you smile, laugh, cry, forget and most of all it can make you feel free.

Brax had gone deep in thought, and it made him completely forget what Sean had done. But then his phone beeped, he checked it and saw he had a new message.

it read:

Brax, come home right now and bring your brothers with you, i want to tell you something.

**what does Sean Braxton want to tell Brax? Is it bad or good news? **

**If you have any suggestions for this story let me know**

**please review and let me know what you think, what characters do like or not like? Let me know! **


End file.
